1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transfer apparatus used in a high-resolution printer for pressure-sensitive and heat-sensitive recording of an image on a recording sheet, and more particularly for recording the image by locally pressing and selectively heating recording material that includes capsules.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing solution is known that includes fine capsules, such as micro-capsules, filled with heat-sensitive color developing dye or ink for high-resolution printing in a high-resolution color printer. A recording sheet consists of a base sheet with a layer of the micro-capsules covering the base sheet. The layer of micro-capsules includes a plurality of types of micro-capsules, each type corresponding to a specific color ink or dye, which is seeped from the micro-capsule onto the recording sheet when the corresponding micro-capsule is heated to a predetermined temperature. The predetermined temperature varies dependent on the type of micro-capsule. Each seeped color ink or dye is developed and fixed by light of a predetermined wavelength, which also varies depending on the type of micro-capsule. Therefore, each type of micro-capsule seeps a predetermined color ink or dye when heated to the predetermined temperature, and the seeped color ink or dye is developed and fixed on the recording sheet by irradiation with the light of the specific wavelength. Thus, color development of a full-color image, to be recorded on a recording sheet, can be controlled through selection of the micro-capsules to seep the dye or ink, which occurs through control of localized heating and irradiation with a specific wavelength of light.
The recording process utilizing the recording sheet with the layer of the micro-capsules is complicated and time-consuming because the localized heating and light irradiation must be repeatedly executed in order to develop and fix a plurality of colors. When the recording sheet is a normal sheet of plain paper, it becomes difficult to record a high-resolution image on the sheet, because the normal paper usually has an uneven printing surface.